Flip Side
by Gallowscalibrater
Summary: Joker pays Harvey a visit, just to sort a few things out. :o)
1. Chapter 1

Harvey stared blankly at the wall. The police had been running in and out of his room for a while now, he didn't know why and he didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything anymore. Rachel was dead. In his mind that meant it was over. The Joker had won. His first memory after the accident was waking up in pain. He had moaned and a young nurse patted him on the arm.  
"Don't worry Mr. Dent." She chirped. "I'll give you some morphine to take the edge off." He grabbed her arm.  
"No" his voice was dry and hoarse. "No pain killers." All he felt was pain. Rachel was dead. The Joker had won. Pain was his new reality. Doctors and so called friends came in one by one to try and talk him into taking medication or accepting skin grafts but he refused and the stream of visitors died down. Once he even opened his eyes to see Bruce Wayne leaving his room. He looked over to see the coin he had given Rachel just before he left. That's when he snapped. He went from feeling nothing but pain to feeling nothing but anger. He ripped his bandages off. Why hide who he truly was? After that they restrained him most of the time he was alone. He didn't care. Gordon came in and asked him why he was refusing medication.  
"What was that name they had for me down at IA?" He asked not answering te question.  
"I... I don't really think that..."  
"Say it. SAY IT!" He wanted to know for sure.  
"Two-Face. Harvey Two-Face." Gordon stared at his shoes.  
He laughed. It was funny. Turning to see Gordon he almost laughed again at the revulsion shown in his face. It wasn't pretty, being blown half to hell. But what would he know about that?  
"Why should I hide who I really am?" Gordon didn't answer.  
Most people didn't.  
A nurse came into his room. He didn't pay much attention to her. She was wearing a mask and a "I believe in Harvey Dent" sticker. He hated those. Something seemed odd about her. He was jolted from his thought process by a cop running into the room.  
"Ma'm we have to move him-" the nurse drew a silenced gun and shot him. Harvey stared as she came around to the side of his bed and moved him to a sitting position. He tested his bonds but they held firm. She reached up to pull off her mask.  
"Hi." He smiled. The Joker. Harvey's vision turned red and he strained against his bonds. He wanted to hurt him, to choke him, to kill him like he killed Rachel. He sat down next to him. He pulled off the red wig and ran a hand through his green hair.  
"Listen, Harvey. Come here, come here." The Joker grabbed his hand and a jolt went through his body. He squeezed hard but the psycho didn't even flinch. "I want you to know that you and Ra..."  
"RACHEL!" He snarled.  
"Rachel, right. You were nothing personal. I didn't rig those charges. While you and your girlfriend were being kidnapped, I was in Gordon's cage!"  
"Your men, your plan." He squeezed harder, wanting to feel bones crack, but the Joker only laughed.  
"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" He pried his hand away and stood up. "I'm just a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it!" He laughed again. That laugh was so annoying. Harvey detested him. "I'm just trying to show the men with plans how pathetic their attempts to control everything really is. I mean, you had a plan, and look where that got you! If I told everyone that tomorrow a truckload of soldiers were going to get blown up, or a gangbanger was going to get shot, nobody would panic. Because its all according to the plan. But I say one, little old mayor is going to die. Well then everyone loses their minds!" He bent over and undid his right hand cuff before grabbing Harvey's hand securely. He was stronger than he looked. Where ever their skin brushed Harvey felt as if a current was being run through his veins. He undid the other cuff and placed his hands around a gun, pointed at him. Was this guy insane? Yes he was, yet, he made sense.  
"Introduce a little anarchy. You see, I'm an agent of chaos, and you know what's good about chaos? It's fair." He pulled the hammer back and stared expectantly at him. Harvey fished the coin out from under his pillow and showed it to the Joker.  
"You live." He showed him the unscathed side. "You die." He turned it around to the burst mauled side. The Joker smiled.  
"Now you're talking."  
Harvey flipped the coin and caught it. The Joker closed his eyes and Harvey looked at the coin. Good head.  
"You're a lucky man." He growled and relaxed his hand. The Joker smiled and lowered the gun with his eyes still closed.  
"There's no luck involved. It's a 50/50 shot. That was one outcome." He opened his eyes and Harvey noticed how bright green they were. Compared to his blue they were dark but they stood out in contrast to the black makeup. Joker's hand reached up and brushed a stray hair away from his face. Harvey didn't flinch. For some reason all of his hate had dissolved with the coin flip.  
"Do you still want to kill me?" The Joker murmured, not taunting, just curious.  
"It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair." The Joker laughed and leaned in closer.  
"Why don't you make it about what you want, just for once. Forget everything." His hand that wasn't resting on the bed was drifting dangerously low. "Forget Batman. Forget Gotham. Forget life, death, fairness." Their lips were almost touching. "Try out the dark side of life. You'll like it, I promise."  
They kissed. Another jolt of energy coursed through Harvey as he realized he was kissing back, and enjoying it. His mind went blank and he simply absorbed what was happening around him. The Joker smelled like cologne and his lips tasted like greasepaint and gasoline. Harvey's hands snaked around the Joker's shoulders and pressed him closer, and the Joker didn't resist. The Joker slipped a tongue inside his moth and Harvey froze. This is wrong he's a killer he's a MAN! Harvey pushed him away and sucked in air. The Joker stared at him, saying nothing.  
"I-I'm not gay." Harvey managed to choke out. Yeah that was the problem. Not that he was a homicidal psycho, only his gender.  
"Right." The Joker laughed. "I guess the nurse outfit confused you." He brushed a speck of dust from the skirt then sat down on the bed and, looking at Harvey, smiled. "Ya know, now that you're not gonna shoot me, I want to tell you something."  
Harvey frowned. "What?"  
"I'm glad Rachel was the one that died." The Joker's eyes meandered around the room. "I much prefer your company."  
"I'm NOT gay." Harvey repeated, although it sounded foolish even to him.  
"Of course you're not gay. Just, open minded." The Joker chuckled and his hand began to trace up him leg. "I never paid much attention to you before, but now, you're one of us. A freak. Just like me, and Batman, and all the other villains and capes running around Gotham." His eyes flicked up to the burnt side of his face and his tongue darted out. He didn't look repulsed. Obviously he didn't find the burns disgusting, he had kissed him a second ago and now... Harvey lost his train of thought as the Jokers hand occupied his attention. It was slowly moving from his knee, to his thigh, to his-  
"Oh." A breath of air that sounded much to like a moan escaped Harvey's lips as the Joker traced his groin through the thin hospital gown. Notgaynotgaynotgay.  
Harvey tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body and focus on the hatred he had felt for the man in front of him a few minutes ago. He searched his mind for the rational arguments he made on how it was his fault and came up empty.  
"You're just a dog chasing cars." Harvey muttered.  
"Uh-huh." The Joker hummed. "And I think I just caught one." He smiled and licked his lips again. Harvey closed his eyes and sighed. He felt the Joker's other hand encircling his wrist and guiding it to his hair. Harvey opened his eyes and cradled his head in his hand. The Joker leaned forward hesitantly and Harvey sat up in bed. Taking this as encouragement, Joker crossed the distance and they kissed once more. This time Harvey was the one to push farther and he slipped his tongue inside the Jokers mouth earning a moan of approval. With the treatment he was getting from the Joker's hand he was already erect and the bulge in his nurse outfit said he was just as hard. The Joker groped for something in the drawer near the table and then pulled back to show Harvey what he had.  
"Hell no." Harvey's eyes widened. "Vaseline?"  
"Dot worry." The Joker chuckled. "I'm more of a catcher anyway." He pulled up the hospital gown to free Harvey's member from the constraints of the fabric. He popped open the jar and slid two fingers in with Harvey watching every move. He slowly stroked down Harvey's shaft covering him in lube and earning muffled groans from the ex DA. Harvey's eyes dropped shut as he bucked into the Jokers hand, wanting more. When he removed his hand Harvey's eyes shot open and he frowned until he noticed what the Joker was doing. His nurse costume was being slowly unzipped from the front and as it dropped to the floor Harvey stared at the Joker's naked form. He has the outline of a 6 pack, maybe not as defined as a body builder but there none the less. As his eyes wanders over his pecs and abs they slowly slid down to the Joker's manhood. Harvey choked back a gasp.  
"It's... So... Big!" It had to be at least nine inches and very thick.  
"Funny, that's exactly what Batman said." Harvey's eyes widened until he caught the look on the Jokers face. "That was a joke. You can laugh."  
"Ha." Harvey rolled his eyes and wondered how he had gotten so comfortable with him. He didn't seem insane. Maybe... Maybe he was right. Maybe it is the people with the plans fault.  
"Now you see why I'm on the bottom, eh?" The Joker's hand encircled Harvey's cock once more and began pumping up and down. "I'm too big for most people. Although you're no joke yourself." The Joker chuckled and it was true. Harvey's cock was not as impressive as the Joker's but it was 7 inches and rather thick. "Quite the lady killer I assume." Harvey could only nod as the Joker brought him closer and closer to orgasm. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore the Joker drew away. Harvey whimpered in frustration and the Joker smiled before kissing him harshly and then biting his bottom lip.  
"Ah ah ah. I'm not quite done with you yet." He grinned and then licked down his neck before sucking on his collar bone and leaving a large hickey. Harvey raked his hands through his hair and sighed as the Joker nipped and sucked his way down his torso. He stopped just before his groin and sat up before positioning himself with Harvey's cock poised at his entrance.  
"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Joker chuckled and then dropped an inch. Harvey gasped as he felt himself push past the Joker's sphincter and into his ass. It was much tighter than anything he had experienced before. The Joker bit his lip and sank a few inches farther down until Harvey was completely inside him.  
"Dam." The Joker panted. "You really are big." He squirmed around a little making Harvey buck on the bed until he grew used to his length. Harvey was in heaven and he didn't think it could get any better until the Joker started to move slowly up and down on his cock. It took all of Harvey's self control to not thrust in as hard as possible but he was afraid of making his new lover leave him. The Joker bent down and smothered Harvey's moans with a kiss before pumping up and down harder and faster.  
"Don't just sit there." The Joker gasped and clutched as Harvey's waist. "Fuck me." Harvey needed no more encouragement and began to move in and out of the Joker, slowly at first but then faster and faster until he was pounding into him at such a speed the bed was rocking from the impact. The Joker's eyes were shut and he had his head thrown back in complete bliss. Harvey reached forward and grasped the Joker's member in his hands causing his ass to tighten on his cock. He began to pump his hand up and down and smiled when the Joker moaned. He got into a rhythm and it wasn't long until the Joker was cumming all over his hands, causing his ass to ripple and Harvey to spill his load inside him. The Joker slowly pulled himself up off of Harvey's now limp cock and stretched out beside him. Harvey carefully licked some of the Joker's seed from his hands and then, finding the taste bitter but satisfying, sucked his hands clean with the Joker watching. This erotic scene brought the Joker to orgasm again and he smiled when he finished.  
"Now we're not even." The Joker purred and slid his head down to Harvey's cock before licking and sucking the tip. He grabbed Harvey's wrists and held them back as he sucked the full length of his dick into his throat.  
"Oh god. Rachel never- oh god yes." Harvey moaned and thrust his hips up into the Joker's skilled mouth. Soon he came again and hard. As the Joker swallowed his large load, some dripped out onto his chin which Harvey licked off. The Joker stood up and began to put his nurse outfit back on.  
"You're leaving?" Harvey frowned.  
"Unfortunately my job is never done." The Joker zipped up his dress and then threw a bundle of clothes at Harvey.  
"Here. You might want to leave seeing as this place is getting blown sky high." Harvey looked down at the clothes. It was his old suit with half burned nearly off. Perfect. He dressed and then turned to face the Joker.  
"Is this... was that a one time deal?" He asked, wishing it wasn't.  
"Of course not." The Joker smiled. "Next time I'll have to loosen up that virgin ass of yours."  
Harvey shuddered in anticipation. "I assume that wasn't your first time?"  
"No."  
"Who was then?" He was curious about the man behind the makeup.  
"Batman's alter ego." Harvey laughed but the Joker didn't.  
"Your serious." Harvey gasped.  
"As a heart attack. Batsy's got the hots for me."  
"How do you know who Batman is?" Harvey was confused. "Your whole thing was about trying to get him to reveal himself."  
"I knew who he was the night he threw himself after Rachel. You do too. If you really think."  
Harvey paused. "Bruce..."  
"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" The Joker laughed. "It makes sense, right? How he got to the party so quickly, how he affords all his little toys, even why he became Batman in the first place."  
"His parents." Harvey sighed. "I should've known."  
The Joker nodded. "Long annoying backstory short, I knew him before I got these." He gestured to his scars. "and don't ask me how I got them. Harvey nodded and the Joker picked up the discarded gun. "He question now is, what are you going to do?" He held out the gun to Harvey and he took it. Drawing his coin he examined both sides.  
"There's a 50/50 chance for everything." He muttered. "Good or evil." He flipped the coin and caught it. Peering at it in his hand he smiled. It had landed on the scarred, burnt side Looking up at the Joker his smile widened. "I guess I'm the bad guy now."  
"Welcome to the other side of sanity, Harvey."  
"No. Not Harvey. Two-Face." The Joker nodded.  
"I like Harvey better, but Two-Face suits you." He started to leave but Harvey stepped after him.  
"Who are you, really." The Joker paused and spoke without turning around.  
"I don't know anymore. I think I used to be Jack." He left and Harvey smiled.  
"Goodbye Jack." He flipped his coin into the air and caught it. "See you on the flip side."


	2. Chapter 2

A dark figure stands on a high floor of a half buit building, staring at the dangling figure below him.  
"What did you do?" Batman growled.  
"I just brought Gotham's white knight down to our level. Insanity, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push!" The Joker cackled from his upside down position. He seemed oblivious to the fact he was dangling 20 stories off the ground. Batman rushed off and minutes later the police found the Joker, upside down and still laughing.  
Batman jumped in his car and was speeding off when Commissioner Gordon contacted him.  
"He's got my family." He choked out over the phone.  
"Who?" Batman growled.  
"Harvey!" Gordon cried  
"Where are you?"  
"The building where Rachel died." Batman hung up and swerved the car around then floored it.  
"Hang on Harvey." Batman gripped the steering wheel tighter, praying Harvey had done nothing he couldn't fix.  
Harvey flipped the coin and caught it before flipping it again without looking at the results. He held the gun the Joker had given him in the other hand, pointed at his hostages. They had said nothing and except for the young girl who occasionally sobbed, they made no sound. The male child had done nothing but silently stare at his face. He grinned.  
"Stare all you want, kid. It's not going to change anything."  
"What happened to you?" He blurted before his mother hurriedly shushed him.  
"I was screwed over by men trying to use forces out of their control. I was blown half to hell, and my fiancé died." The boy frowned.  
"Did my dad do this to you?" He seemed rather unafraid.  
"Yes."  
"Liar." The mother spoke up. "My husband did no such thing. It was that psychopath, the Joker." Her voice cracked and Harvey laughed.  
"The Joker? He's too insane to do anything. Gordon made a plan. Gordon was there when Rachel died. Joker wasn't."  
"He was trying to help." She snapped but was silenced when Harvey pulled back the hammer of his gun.  
"He was trying to control Gotham." He smiled again as he heard the approaching footsteps. "Looks like he's here." Harvey slipped into the shadows.  
"Hello?" Gordon's voice rang out and he stepped into the light.  
"Dad look out!" The young boy cried as Harvey stepped out of the shadows.  
"Harvey-" Gordon was cut off by Harvey pistol whipping him. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
"For a cop he sure can't take a punch." Harvey chuckled and dragged him over to the support beam his family was huddled against. When Gordon regained consciousness he saw Harvey holding his son with a gun to his head.  
"Harvey, DON'T!" Gordon cried! "It's me you want! Take me! Just... Don't hurt the boy. Please!" His voice broke and he reached out an arm but froze as Harvey tightened his grip on the gun.  
"Tell him he's gonna be ok, Gordon. Lie to him like I lied to Rachel." Harvey snarled.  
"It's- it's going to be ok son. Everything is going to be fine." Gordon trembled from where he lay on the floor. Harvey smirked and flipped the coin.  
"Put the gun down Harvey." A rough voice floated from the shadows.  
"Ah, Batman." Harvey peered at the coin. "No luck." He pointed his gun at the source of the voice and fired. "My turn." He flipped the coin and caught it while pressing the gun to his own temple. Before he could look at the result, the young boy elbowed his stomach and ran. Harvey doubled over and before he could straighten Batman leaped out of the shadows and tackled him. He wrested his hand free of the gun and it went skittering across the floor.  
"Get your family out of here!" Batman growled. Gordon rushed his wife and kids towards the exit. He shot a nervous glance backwards but then hurried out.  
"What do you want Harvey?" Batman growled and Harvey laughed.  
"So your armor stops bullets. Hmm. I wonder..." Harvey leaned closer and Batman leaned away. "Cup check." Harvey blurted and drove his knee into Batman's groin. He let out a sharp breath and Harvey pushed him off. "50 pounds of body armor, and you don't wear a cup?" Harvey shook his head. "And you call ME insane." Batman stood slowly, already accustomed to the pain. "No about your question. I want you."  
Batman growled. "You sound like the Joker."  
"No. He wants YOU. Batman. I want the man behind the mask." He shrugged his shoulders. "Rachel told me a lot about you, Bruce, but she neglected to mention your hobbies. Or maybe she didn't know?"  
Batman froze. "Who told you?" He spoke, using his normal voice.  
"Joker." He smiled. "Turns out he knew who you were all along."  
Batman growled again. "What did he do to you?" Harvey's pants tightened as he remembered.  
"He simply helped me see the truth." About a lot more than you think, Harvey thought. "You used to know him. Before he went insane. Intimately, in fact." Harvey chuckled. "And I pinned you as a womanizer. Guess I was wrong."  
If Batman had frozen anymore he would have become a statue. "Who is the Joker?"  
Harvey whistled. "You've had sex with so many men you can't even determine which one you've been fighting the past month? Alright I'll give you a hint. Jack." Realization dawned on Batman's face.  
"Jack Napier..." He trailed off, then shook his head. "I did not have sex with him or any other man."  
Harvey chuckled again. "Right. Fine. It's ok Bruce. I had a hard time accepting it at first too. But the truth is, men are so much more... Satisfactory. Simply put, we know what we're doing." He slowly stepped towards Batman and he backed away.  
"Batman!" A cry from the doorway prompted Batman to turn and gave Harvey the opportunity to leap across the rooms and grab his gun. He whirled around and pointed it at the intruder, slightly pissed off he had ruined the moment. Gordon's son stood there with a panicked expression on his face.  
"You're not that smart, are you kid?" Harvey sighed.  
"Put the gun down." Batman cautioned.  
"I will." Harvey paused. "If and only of you do what I say."  
Batman raised his hands. "Fine."  
"Take off your gloves, cape, belt and cowl." Harvey instructed. "Put them in a pile in the center of the room and step away from them." Harvey reached forward and covered the kid's eyes. Wouldn't be very nice of him to tattle to his father about Batman's real name. Batman did as instructed and then stood by a pillar.  
"Let him go." He growled, still using his fake voice. Harvey nodded and pushed the boy through the door before slamming it shut and locking it. He turned and trained the gun on the now very exposed head of Bruce Wayne.  
"Bruce." He sighed. "I'm going to make this fair." He walked over to Bruce's cape and cowl before tossing them out a nearby window followed by his utility belt and the gun. He turned and stepped towards Bruce and in a few seconds he was standing a few inches from him. Bruce eyed him warily and Harvey sat down.  
"Have a seat. We've got at least and hour before the cops get here, seeing as Gordon doesn't have a way to contact them."  
Bruce sat next to him.  
"Harvey, they don't have to know about this. You don't have to go to jail."  
Rather than reply, Harvey kissed him. He drew back and Bruce punched him. Harvey fell backwards and when he recovered, Bruce had retreated to the far corner.  
"Ow." Harvey rubbed his jaw. "At least have the curtesy to punch my good side." Bruce was silent. "Oh please, don't be a drama queen. I know you're at least bi-sexual and you know I'm interested in you. Or your body at least." Harvey crosse the room and leaned in to Bruce. "You don't have to pretend."  
"I'm not pretending. I don't want you to be in control of this situation."  
Harvey laughed. He had betrayed more than he knew. "You always have to control things. Always have to have a plan. What if, for one night, you didn't?"  
Bruce sighed. "I'm not allowed to give up control. I'm Batman."  
"I don't see a mask." Harvey stroked Bruce's face and took it as encouragement he didn't jerk away. "Tonight you're Bruce Wayne, playboy who takes what he wants, when he wants it."  
Bruce chuckled. Actually chuckled. "You don't want me to take what I want."  
Harvey smiled and leaned in. "Try me." Bruce's arms came up and pushed Harvey backwards until he was pressed against the wall.  
"You might regret that." Bruce kissed him hungrily. "You know, Alfred thought I was watching you because of Rachel." He muttered in between kisses. "But I was keeping an eye on you because you seemed so utterly fuckable." Harvey moaned and Bruce bit his neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to bend you over a table and just go crazy."  
Harvey closed his eyes. "I don't see a table but the second half seems fantastic."  
"I only regret not getting to you before the Joker did." Bruce pulled back and stared at Harvey. "I wanted to be the one to pop your cherry."  
Harvey smiled. "You still can be. Joker's a bottom." Bruce raised his eyebrows.  
"I guess he hasn't changed that much from Jack." Bruce muttered and Harvey pushed him to the ground before clambering on top of him as he clawed at his shirt trying to undo the buttons. Bruce growled impatiently and then simply ripped if off. Harvey chuckled at Bruce's violent behavior, but he wasn't surprised. His mind wandered back a few hours.  
**He tapped the young woman on the shoulder. "Are you Poison Ivy?" She shushed him.  
"Tell the whole world why don't you?" She growled and he pulled out a stack of money.  
"Here." He handed it to her and she pulled out a vial of liquid.  
"And here's mine. Put it on your lips only after you drink this stuff." She handed him another vial. "It will make you immune."  
"And all I have to do is kiss him?"  
She nodded. "The poison is transfused through skin contact. The more you kiss him the more he'll lose control. Be careful though. This stuff is powerful. He could easily flip out."  
Harvey smiled and flipped his coin before looking down at it. "Dam. Good heads." He looked up at her. "It seems you're a lucky lady. You get to live." He placed both the vials in his pocket. "Thanks for the love potion."  
She rolled her eyes. "Trust me. He won't be bringing you flowers."  
"Good." Harvey chuckled. "I hate flowers."**  
As Bruce clawed at him, he reflected briefly on that conversation. He wondered how much longer it would take for Bruce to lose himself in the rush of hormones. Harvey shifted and looked down at Bruce. His pupils were dilated, he was sweating and panting and his overall demeanor was that of a crazy person. Perfect. Harvey leaned down and kissed him, this time deepening it by shoving his tongue in. Bruce's muffled moan vibrated through his mouth. His hands were far from still, however, and they roamed Bruce's body before yanking down his pants. Harvey pulled back and Bruce tensed.  
"I'm not going to do anything you don't want to." Harvey murmured and, true to his word, stayed frozen in place while Bruce caught his breath. Harvey pulled out a vial of lube from his pocket and handed it to Bruce. Bruce took it and hesitated before half sighing half growling and yanking Harvey's pants off. Bruce began to rub the lube on his dick but Harvey quickly took over. Bruce's manhood was slightly longer than his though not as thick and certainly not as large as the Joker's. Bruce was near shaking from the touch of Harvey's hands and Harvey increased the speed, smiling.  
"You're such a- t-tease." Bruce gasped.  
"Shut up." Harvey growled. His erection has beginning to bother him and he was getting to the point of madness. Bruce decided to take matters into his own hands and roughly shoved his full length into him without warning. Harvey nearly screamed from the sudden intrusion and Bruce panted, waiting for Harvey to grow used to the feeling. Harvey shifted a little and Bruce took this as permission to start thrusting in and out. The friction was barely soothed by the lube but despite the pain Harvey was in heaven. Pleasure coursed through his body and electricity traveled through every point of contact between him and Bruce. Bruce's thrust became faster and faster until, with a grunt of pleasure, he spilled his seed inside Harvey. Harvey groaned and came a moment later as Bruce pulled out of him. Harvey collapsed on top of his lover and they lay there as the minutes wore on. Harvey finally fell into a light sleep by was awakened by a loud pounding noise at the door.  
"Open up! Gotham Police!" Harvey groaned and sat up to see Batman standing across the room, once again dressed in his cowl.  
"I thought I threw that out the window." Harvey mumbled and began to get dressed as the pounding noise grew louder.  
"I had a spare." Batman growled.  
"Of course." Harvey yanked his pants on and shot a look at Batman.  
"You drugged me." He growled.  
"You're welcome. It helped you loosen up." Harvey shrugged on his half burned suit coat and sighed. "What now?"  
"You go to Arkham." Batman turned away.  
"What ever happened to you helping me stay out of the looney bin?" Harvey chuckled.  
"That was before you drugged me." The police chose that moment to burst in and immediately Harvey was pinned to the ground and handcuffed. He stayed silent as Batman made up a story about how he had threatened and then drugged him.  
"-regained consciousness about 5 minutes ago and over powered him." Gordon nodded at the lie and Harvey laughed. He laughed as they dragged him outside, he laughed as they took his fingerprints and he laughed as they led him to his cell.  
"Hope you have fun with your new roommate." The guard snarled. "Batman ordered you two be housed together. Hell if I know why." He shoved Harvey inside and slammed the door.  
"Harvey Harvey Harvey Dent." A voice floated from the corner. "I told Batsy they'd be doubling up on cells at the rate this city was going insane. Never thought I'd get such a great roomie."  
Harvey picked himself up and smiled. Batman wasn't all bad if he had placed them together.  
"Hello Jack. Long time no see." A ghostly white face appeared out of the shadows.  
"We're going to have so much fun, Harvey."


End file.
